Scribe scroll
Notes * Requires patch 1.59 (the version corresponding to the Hordes of the Underdark release). * Wizards get this feat for free at first level. * In order to take this feat, a character must level up in a class with a spellbook or in shifter. * The blank scroll needed to use this feat is not available in all modules, even though the feat is. In particular, blank scrolls will not be available in modules created before the Hordes of the Underdark expansion, e.g. the Shadows of Undrentide and original campaigns. (Blank scrolls are available in the Hordes of the Underdark campaign.) * A vial of dragon blood is required (and consumed) in order to scribe harm, time stop, or true seeing. * When casting a spell on a blank scroll, all metamagic aspects are ignored. * The costs of scribing are calculated as follows, with two caveats. First, cantrips (level 0 spells) are treated as level 1 spells for this calculation. Second, the caster level is the caster level used for brew potion and craft wand, which is not necessarily the caster level of the resulting scroll. (Probably a bug.) A full listing of costs is in the table at the end if this article. ** GP: caster level (of an item) × innate level × 25 ** XP: caster level (of an item) × innate level × 1 * The finished scroll is a standard scroll for the spell that was scribed, no different than most scrolls for that spell found in the official campaigns. ** If a class cannot use the standard scroll, it is (intended to be) blocked from scribing that spell. (As a result, a number of domain spells cannot be scribed.) See the cost table for the classes that can scribe each spell. Exceptions (probably bugs) are noted in the table with an asterisk after those classes that can scribe a scroll they cannot use. ** War cry does not have a standard scroll, so it cannot be scribed. * Subspells: ** Subspells (e.g. protection from evil) will produce a scroll of the master spell (e.g. protection from alignment) that can then be used to cast any subspell of that master spell. This is of particular note with shadow conjuration, as its subspells have different scribing costs. ** The costs of scribing a subspell are based on the innate level of the master spell, with the exception of shadow conjuration and vine mine which use the innate level of the subspell that was cast. Custom content notes *A custom class must have this feat in their feat list, or that class will not be able to select it as a general feat. * Some functionality of this feat is controlled via des_crft_spells.2da. * The ResRef of the scroll item created by this feat is specified in des_crft_scroll.2da. * This feat is implemented by the script x2_pc_craft, which is a wrapper for the functions defined in x2_inc_craft. Scribe scroll costs The following table lists the spells that can be used with this feat, along with the caster level of the resulting item and the associated costs. The final column indicates the classes that can use the spell with this feat, with a special designator ("Cd") indicating if clerics can use the spell with this feat but only have access to it through domains. The caster level is listed in green if the caster level is higher than what the costs are based on (hence is higher than would be obtained by crafting a wand or brewing a potion of that spell). The caster level is listed in red if the caster level is lower than what the costs are based on (hence is lower than would be obtained by crafting a wand or brewing a potion of that spell). * Classes marked with an asterisk can scribe the spell in question, but the resulting scroll does not let that class use it. category:feats restricted by class